IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary
April 1, 2013 In celebration of 53rd year anniversarry of bring the undisputed number 3 network in the country, the most-watched TV station in the country IBC-13 unveils its new logo, new show logos, new set, more colorful look, new station ID, new IBC jingle and new slogan Kapinoy Ako! this Monday (April 1) along with its new owner, new talents, new shows and new headquarters studios IBC Broadcast Center at Broadcast City and the word-class transmitter tower at 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter located at San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City, opened pioneering doors many important innovations in the Philippine commercial broadcasting and the mass communications for the PCGG government of privatization and upgrade of its facilities as IBC aims to be a strong number 3 and possibly climb up to number 2 in the television broadcasting industry because of the strong and stable competition. Though relaunch the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has the sequestered TV-radio network stages a transformation, is assures that it will continue to its commitment to bringing quality Kapinoy programming viewers. Since 1977 to 1988, IBC reaching the number 1 television network of the 70s and 80s. And now, IBC-13 is now being a strong number 3 and even number 2 in the television broadcasting field, in the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA as well as TV5 and Studio 23 will offering the other number 3 slot. They are all members of the new make-over with new IBC network aired nationwide via satellite as IBC's new Pinoy hat colorful against GMA's rainbow heart and ABS-CBN's three signal rings all we wanted was double-digit shares. To further boost its position, comes changes at IBC's makeover also comes with its new revamped logo design, which is made reflecting new color letters with I''' is red for children, '''B is green for entertainment and C''' is blue for news and public affairs with the new Pinoy-esque hat cultural, that is lead over all the TV networks in the country together with a new '''IBC theme jingle. Among the stalwarts who fraced the occassion were chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Toa and Channel 13 head Tey Sanchez together with IBC Board of Directors, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and sales and marketing Tessie Taylor for making newly-refurbished Channel 13 hoping and sharing a conviction that there is a new dedication in our talented artists, producers and network owners to turn around the industry that many have practically is the most powerful avenue for the formation of taste, opinion and creation of idols on the on-cam actors but producers, writers, directors, makeup artists, wardrobe assistants, cameramen who welcomed the development. IBC-13 is proud to have the services of several established talents in the industry helped pioneer the use the innovation of state-of-the-art digital computer animation 3D on Philippine TV, which spawned today's dominant broadcast image design of television promos, shows, and programs. Rolando Valdueza, who is former ABS-CBN finance officer, now serving as IBC consultant for programming and marketing. He have help the reformatting and relaunching of The Kapinoy Network labor unions that including the IBC-13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union. Officials said that IBC-13 has now grabbed the number 3 spot in the television industry next to the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the other number 3 slot is TV5. "We are now aiming to be a strong number 3 in no time and eventually become number 2," they revealed a self-confessed TV fan. Also continues to strengthen its reach across the Philippines and beyong with upgraded transmission facilities and state-of-the-art technnological advancements. A multibillion-peso state-of-the-art facility is now being designed to hiouse the new IBC headquarters in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City upgraded with the digital production equipment. With all its studios already utilized fully. The technical ioperations center and master control room are practically being rebuilt with the digital automation systems. Scores of Final Cut Pro editing suites have also been assembled to service the growing requirements of the production units, the IBC execs further revealed. They are also forming the IBC Global Business to tap the Asia's international markets, developing the new media and the partnering with print for its online business. IBC is spending billions of pesos to improve its privatization, transmission and reaching the top. Also, has the international channels like IBC Global along with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast Kapinoy programs, and the UHF news channel called IBC News Network (INN). The IBC Radio Network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country during its time. IBC has likewise with a flagship AM radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 for the news and public service to provide content allow the broadcasting of IBC-13 programs, including IBC's flagship news program Express Balita, which will be simulcast in Radyo Budyong stations. Meanwhile, an FM radio stations iDMZ, the #1 internet danze mix FM radio in the country, will now target an Asian market and upscale in A-B-C markets for the danze music zone. Over the past several months, IBC-13 has recorded the highest rating cartoons in the mornings called Viva Kids. Of course, the news block is also being revitalized, beginning with a partnership deal with international news organization BBC World News, Bloomberg Television, CNBA Asia and Fox News Channel, which would enable the news team to deliver news from around the world in real time. Canoy revealed plans to increase airtime for its newscasts, with afternoon and late night news programs. “We have the most news content because we believe in the face of a network will also a strong news and public affairs,” he said. The noontime variety show Lunch Break which will compared to the rivals Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime!. Re-energized programming grid with a promising results, a kiddie favorite KapinoyLand and IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese will now have a new masses in news anchors. Viva-TV continues to bringing the primetime programming block on IBC from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot, extended from 2:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturdays and 10 a.m. to 12 midnight on Sundays in the primetime programming innovations, revealed various new programs that aim to increase viewership with the popular basketball with the PBA and NBA games and with the daily telenovelas and soap operas offered by the two giant networks, the new popular koreanovelas and telenovelas are Palabra de Mujer, Teresa, Rosalinda and My Daughter the Flower to interested in watching the same telenovelas daily from teleserye, IBC also in the TV industry when it announced yesterday Sunday that is the new Viva-TV shows like top-rating game shows Who Want to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and the reality talent search show Born to be a Star. Don't miss the relaunch of IBC's new look innovation of The Kapinoy Network this Monday (April 1) at 4 a.m. For more information and updates, log on to ibc.com.ph, facebook.com/IBC13 and twitter.com/ibc13. 'IBC-13 New Schedule starting April 1, 2013' Monday-Friday *04:00pm: KapinoyLand *04:30pm: Express Balita (LIVE) *05:30pm: Palabra de Mijer *06:00pm: Rosalinda *06:30pm: Wapak (M-W) *06:30pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) (T-Th-F) *07:00pm: ONE Fighting Championship (M-W) *08:00pm: Teresa (M-W) *08:30pm: The Weakest Link *09:30pm: Esperanza *10:00pm: 5 Girls and Daddy *10:30pm: My Daughter the Flower *11:00pm: Petra's Panniest *11:30pm: Ronda Trese (LIVE) Saturday *02:30pm: Donaire Flashback *03:30pm: Cyborg Kurochan *04:00pm: NBA (Live via satellite) *06:00pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) *08:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *09:00pm: K-POP Star Hunt *10:00pm: Kapinoy Cinema Sunday *10:00am: Chinpui *10:30am: Crayon Shin Chan *11:00am: Kirarin *11:30am: The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *12:30pm: NBA (Live via satellite) *03:00pm: Dear Heart *04:00pm: PBA Commissioner's Cup (LIVE) *08:00pm: Born to be a Star (LIVE) *09:00pm: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:00pm: Sinemaks Channel 13 gets former ABS-CBN talents Anytime, we will be the former ABS-CBN news reporter, in show on ABS-CBN, namely Nadia Trinidad, Ron Cruz, Jeff Canoy, Abner Mercado and Jing Castañeda. Reason: They’ve been pirated by IBC-13 which is recruiting talents from other stations to beef up its News and Public Affairs Department. Jing Castañeda and company tendered their irrevocable resignation from ABS-CBN last Friday, catching their bosses off guard. The Funfare DPA said that the five were offered by IBC-13 twice their salaries at ABS-CBN and choice positions at The Kapinoy Network’s News and Public Affairs Department while the company are the homegrown ABS-CBN talents. IBC News and Public Affairs will sure to keep with news department ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs Newly fortified news of Eric Canoy-led IBC-13, so that the station integrated with IBC News and Public Affairs compared to ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs and GMA News and Public Affairs. Acquired new stateofthe art cameras that utilize discs instead of tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with covering live events in Metro Manila and provinces, remote areas, IBC's OB vans and ENG vans with microwave links to transmit audio and video. Effective from April 1, 2013 as The Kapinoy Network, the station all aspects, as well as news. The longest-running flagship news program on Philippine TV, EXPRESS BALITA anchored by Snooky Serna and Noli Eala at 4:30pm, remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, unbiased and varied deliver top stories in national and local news, global news, metro news, police report, malacañang, government, politics, CCTV reports, citizen journalism news, public service, weather forecast, sports news and showbiz news, new EXPRESS BALITA composed of one female news anchor and one man news anchor in a main anchors. Simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. The national late-night newscast RONDA TRESE, deliver the comprehensive 24-hour survellance in top stories from national, local and global news, citizen journalism, government, business and economy news, malacañang, opinion, crime, politics, CCTV reports, weather forecast and sports news. At 11:30pm after Viva-TV block, RONDA TRESE anchored by Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. Compared to the rival late-night newscast where the tandem of comprehensive journalism in a news reports. So that they can keep with Kapuso and Kapamilya in terms of news and public affairs.